The Dead in the Twilight
by jacob81794
Summary: The Cullen family and the pack have faced weird things, but this will set a new standard for strange when they try to help stop a killer that was never caught.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dead in the Twilight**

**chapter 1:Waking up in pain**

**Jasper: It's the first chapter and he is already late.**

**Emmett: He probably chickened out.**

**Phil: Nah, he isn't gonna miss it.**

**Emmett: Prove it.**

**Me: I do not own FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2 or TWILIGHT.**

**Phil: Told you he would show up.**

**Jacob's POV: **

I wanted to show my friends the Golden Freddy, but I didn't realize that it would be the end of any of us. Kaitlyn and Kiana tried to fight him first; when they died, it was left to Charlotte, Phil, and I to fight for our lives. I heard someone yell my name as I fell back against the wall, slowly dying. The last thing I remember is something cold around me. The last thing I remember is something cold around me. I don't know what happened before then, but I've been reliving these moments for who knows how long. Occasionally I've tried to get revenge on the night guard, to no avail. "Jacob, get over here and clean this mess now!" I snap out of my daze to the sound of someone yelling. As I look around, I notice a few things about my surroundings. First, I'm in a restaurant that has games in it. Second, There are families around me; watching in fear of something. Next, I have golden fur, paws, and what appear to be a red spots appearing on the floor on the floor around me. Finally, someone comes walking up to me with a spray bottle and a face cloth.

"Damn Freddy, what is going on with you? This is not normal." The employee says as he starts to wipe my face clean. When he sprays the cleaner and it gets into my eyes, causing me to scream and stagger back in pain. I open my eyes against the stinging and make a run for the front door.

The light from outside burns my eyes more while I rush to the nearest forest. I find the sun setting and I keep running in spite of the agony I'm in. I eventually slow down and collect my thoughts as I walk in the dark. My name is Freddy fazbear, I'm a machine, and there is a red liquid dripping from my body. As I continue to walk, my body becomes harder to move; until I collapse on a front porch. I deactivated thinking, this can't get any worse.

**Edwards POV:**

Alice's behavior was getting odd in a few different ways. Recently she seemed either confused or afraid because of her visions. Now she has been standing at the door for twenty minutes and won't more or respond. As we watched, a crashing sound came from outside the door and she opened it to a bear with a fancy hat.

"Carlisle, we are gonna need your help!" Alice shouted in fear. I couldn't understand the problem, until I smelled it. The scent of human blood was coming off the gold bear, which is the strangest thing I could think of because the bear looked inhuman; even robotic.

**I am sorry to everyone for the shortness of the chapter and for not updating my other story (Not Dead Yet). I did notice some flaws in the original chapter 1, so I remade it. I'll try to make up for lost time by making this an awesome story. Read, Like, and Review. Any questions you have, I will answer. Thank You Everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dead in the Twilight**

**Chapter 2: What Lurks Underneath **

**Emmett: A robot that's bleeding?**

**Edward: That what it seemed like at the time.**

**Me: Was it that bad?**

**Emmett: I liked the idea.**

**Me: I do not own twilight or FNAF.**

**Jacob's POV:**

I finally reactivated to a group a person standing over me and the sound of talking.

"My Name is Freddy Fazbear." I lay there in shock, wondering if I really just said that.

The man looks at me and smiles, "Hello Freddy, my name is Dr. Cullen." I looked at the spot where he inserted a needle into my arm at the inside of the elbow joint. "Oh, right. You seem to have been bleeding from your stomach. I'm curious though as to how you have blood in the first place." He said to me with a relaxed tone.

"I am sorry Dr. Cullen, but I'm a robot and have no blood." I get furious on the inside as I think to myself, _why can't I say what I want to say?_

A bronze haired young man walks up to me and turns my head to the side and when he sets my head straight again, the room goes silent. I manage to sit up and take in my surroundings; which seem rather impressive. I was on top of a wooden table and dining room of what seemed to be a very large house.

"I think that the source of the blood should be investigated. If its ok with you, I wish to try and remove some of this metal." He asked with a solemn look on his face. I hesitate to see if anything happens, and when nothing does I nod.

"If you think that you can find the origin of the blood, then go for it." I say with a smile.

"Don't worry anymore about your lack of speech control; I changed your programming to allow you the full speaking and movement ability. Just so you know I'm Edward, that's my sister Alice, plus my brothers Emmett and Jasper. " He motions over to the three other humans as Dr. Cullen begins to work on removing the suit. He pulls off the suit to reveal the back and shoulders underneath.

"This is completely impossible." The doctor says as the others notice his discovery. The back is covered in stab wounds, tears, and bloody, torn clothes. He looks at me concerned, "I can stop now if you want me to."

I shake my head and remain calm, "I want to know the truth." He nods and begins peeling away the suit to expose more injuries and damaged clothes underneath.

**Jacob Black's POV: **

Leah, Sam, and I are taking the Nessie back home from hanging around with the pack. As we pull up the driveway, I park behind Bella's car and see her on the porch with two others. Reneesme gets out of the car to hug her mother. They invite us inside and we follow them up to the dining where Carlisle was working on a person in a bear costume.

"Freddy Fazbear! What are you doing here?" Reneesme yells with enough excitement to startle everyone, including the bear.

"I came because I heard Dr. Cullen can fix anyone." The last of the suit comes off to reveal a complete albeit, bloody and torn set of clothes. We all stare in shock at the sight and Nessie looks upset that this is happening.

"Alright, now I am gonna remove the mask from your head." Dr. Cullen says nervously. He loosens a few screws and pulls off the mask, and to our surprise he looks mostly normal. Other than the lack of sun showing on his skin, his eyes were completely backwards. The centers of his eyes are white and everything around it is black as if he wasn't living and not dead either. Alice brings over a mirror and shows Freddy his own reflection.

"Well, that's one problem that now has an answer." He says as he looks at himself, "The others are who am I and why was I in a Golden Freddy suit?"

"Maybe your one of the five missing kids that disappeared before the restaurant got shut down." Emmett laughs. Freddy dazes out and rose snaps her fingers in front of him and he is unresponsive.

"Uncle Emmett, you broke Freddy." Reneesme yells at him.

**That is it for chapter 2; I hope everyone likes it. Just as before Read, Like, and Review. Next chapter will be here soon.**


End file.
